The most common method of manufacture of a plastic bucket with a handle is to mould the bucket and the handle in individual moulds and subsequently mounting the handle on the bucket by bringing the projections of the handle into snap engagement with the openings in the ears of the bucket.
Several attempts have been made to manufacture a plastic bucket with an associated handle in an one piece mould. The previously suggested moulds are, however, rather complicated and considerably larger than a conventional mould for the separate manufacture of a bucket. The use of a larger mould entails that a larger injection press is needed to manufacture the bucket resulting in increased manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,357 discloses a mould for making a bucket with a handle, the bucket and handle being moulded with the projections of the handle engaging openings in the ear of the bucket. Furthermore U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,620 discloses a mould for making a pail with a bail, each opposing end of the bail provided with an opening interengaging corresponding projections on the exterior of the bucket. The projections and the ears are moulded in interengagement. Both of the moulds suggested in the two publications are fairly large and complicated.